Circumstances of Life
by genevievew
Summary: Kagome works as a neonatal nurse in the NICU at Tokyo General. Sesshomaru is a business man with no time for a family. Will the circumstances of life bring them closer together or will someone's pride get in the way?


A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while; let me know what you think! I'll finish writing this whole chapter. It's just a tid bit.

As for my other story, I'm kind of stuck. I don't know where to go with it next. Someone shoot me and idea?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Circumstances of Life

Kagome blankly pulled into the parking garage of the condominiums. Downtown Tokyo was full of high end condos for those who didn't want to live in the suburbs. Kagome pulled into the parking lot and just sat there remembering how her shift at the hospital ended

Flashback;

She was making her final rounds in the NICU level 3 center and was just checking on Abi. Abi's mom was in a car accident and still unconscious but Abi was slowly beginning to show signs of being stable. A loud sound from the end of the hall and a rush of breath flew from her lips.

She felt dread as she rushed into the room where Abi was, the sound meant she was dying, but Kagome didn't know how. Earlier she seemed healthy and ready to be moved. How could she be dying?

The heart monitor flat lined and the doctors and nurses standing in the room knew that was it. You can't revive a 2 month old, but they were going to find out why her health suddenly declined.

Kagome ran from the room and into the bathroom to throw up, and that's what lead her back to her house…

End Flashback

Kagome started to cry harder, she never lost a level 3 patient, she always saved them. She was in a new territory and didn't know if she could handle it.

Sesshomaru saw her sitting in her car crying, he didn't know why though. He had pulled in behind her and took forever to get out when he realized she was still sitting in her car. He looked around, it wasn't safe in the garage alone. Sesshomaru had lived across from her for a year now and they said hi once or twice but she never associated herself with anyone.

He grabbed his stuff and decided to go help her, he'd never watched her cry and he didn't like the sight. He tapped on her window twice before noticing he startled her.

Kagome jumped when she heard a knock on her window. She was frightened for a moment. She looked up and suddenly remembered that she was still in the parking garage.

She wiped her eyes quickly and shut off the car before opening the door.

"Hi Sesshomaru, how long have you been standing there." He chuckled at her

"Just as long as it took you to notice. Kagome, are you alright?" He watched her look away.

Kagome stepped out of the car and grabbed her duffel in the passenger seat.

"Ye...yeah." Her voice cracked. "Work was really hard tonight." Kagome couldn't remember if she had ever had a conversation with Sesshomaru. She only knew what he was a prestigious business man who funded the children's wing at the hospital.

He took the appearance of her scrubs and the emblem saying that she worked at the hospital into account. "I didn't know you worked at the hospital, what area?" He didn't know why he was interested. Talking on the way to the elevator stopped her from crying.

"I work in the NICU level 2&3." They were in the elevator by now and she pressed the button to their floor. They lived right across from each other so it was easy to hold the conversation.

Sesshomaru was interested. He knew that it was hard to lose a patient, but he didn't know why it affected her so bad.

"What happened that made you so upset?" He watched her hesitate, she opened her mouth twice.

"A baby died on the floor today, and I've never lost one of my babies." She waited "It was an odd circumstance; she showed all signs of becoming stable this morning." "It broke my heart."

Sesshomaru hid his surprise. He heard about one of the nurses being the best at getting the infants to become stable; he didn't know that she was that exact nurse. He kept donating to the Child's wing because he heard about the survival rate.

They were walking towards their doors at the end of the hall where the elevator dropped them off.

"Kagome, are you going to bed anytime soon." He wanted to make sure she was alright, though he didn't know why.

She eyed him skeptically; they had never really interacted before tonight. She thought he was heartless with the way the magazines portrayed him. He stopped her train of thought.

"Would you like to have tea with me?" He knew he shouldn't be asking, he just wanted to see her longer.

Kagome flashed him a bright smile, "Sure Sesshomaru."

Kagome slipped into her house and set her bag down. She turned to watch Sesshomaru go inside and barely heard him. "I'll be over in an hour."

Kagome shut her door and went to put her work stuff away. She decided she wanted a shower and proceeded to re pack her work bag.

Kagome looked at the clock when she emerged from the bathroom and saw that it had only been half an hour.

Sesshomaru rushed around after the door was shut, he put on the tea and went to shower. He ended up outside of her door after half an hour. Deciding he didn't care he knocked anyways.

Kagome opened the door and let him in and locked it behind him. She took in his appearance, black wife beater and gray sweats. _He's hot! _Kagome turned her head away and lead him into her kitchen. Sesshomaru, unaware was also checking her out. She had on a tank top that accentuated her boobs and her small waist. She was also wearing yoga pants. _She's beautiful. _

Shaking out her thoughts Kagome thought it was better to sit in the living room. She set the tea down on the coffee table and sat down. "Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Not realizing he was staring he went to sit. "Of course, just thinking."

"Would you like to watch a movie or TV?" Sesshomaru knew that she would fall asleep if they watched a movie; he wanted to talk to her. He replied with TV and started to pour tea for them.

They sat and talked for hours, about everything and nothing. Kagome was shocked when she saw the clock read 3 am. Thankful that she didn't have to work the next day, she looked at Sesshomaru, and asked if he would like to stay the night over here.

"I would love to Kagome, but that isn't necessary. I do live next door." He smirked at her, he wanted to stay. Kagome looked down, what she was thinking. She just wanted his comfort.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her and picked her up bridal style and into her room.


End file.
